Stasis
by Lunar-Sickness
Summary: A one shot Finnceline, my take on a popular concept. Non-graphic rape, sex, and killing. A few mistakes here and there. May disturb children. May disturb the elderly. May disturb the easily disturbed. Do you get the feeling I'm being sarcastic with this summary yet?


**This is sort of a compliment to my love of angst and stuff...**

**Short one-shot. R&R, I don't own anything. Also, this may seem like a rehash of the common concept that Finn is just a mentally disturbed/comatose child. Meh**

* * *

Stasis.

Marceline sat on the edge of the white hospital bed, gently strumming away at an acoustic guitar, not being allowed to bring a bass guitar and amp into the hospital. She was deathly pale after spending so much time in the hospital, watching her beloved childhood friend and lover suffer at the hands of a self-inflicted coma. Finn, a once bright and cheerful boy, now reduced to someone stuck on life support.

She blamed herself. For everything. For Finn's coma. For Finn's sadness. For Finn's descent into darkness a year prior.

It started with Finn confessing to his classmate, Bonny, the smartest girl in their grade. She declined him politely, but Finn wouldn't give up. During guitar lessons with Marceline, Finn would talk non-stop about Bonny until his fingers were raw, hours later. Marceline was already worrying about him. His love was bordering on obsession.

The following days, he confessed time and time again, not bothered at all every time she shot him down, crushing his hopes. His fire wouldn't go out, no. It only burned brighter than before. This wasn't good at all. The bullies noticed him. They noticed his cheerful nature, his free spirit.

They loathed it. They started bullying him, bullying his friends, bullying _Marceline_, who was three grades higher than them. They would never let Finn rest, and yet he held strong. Marceline saw his faith in himself waver, but he pressed on. What broke him, however, was two things.

The first was Bonny's acceptance of a bully's confession, coincidentally happening right in front of Finn as he was walking home.

The second was something done in cold blood while Marceline was walking Jake, Finn's dog, while he was sick.

A group of bullies followed Marceline, who carried her guitar on her back. She had a small portable amp hanging off of her belt (boy the thing was small) to a park, where she sat down to play. Jake was tied to the bench she sat on, and after playing two songs, the group of ten bullies appeared. With nowhere to escape to, Marceline had tried to scream. She failed, and bullies quickly duct-taped her mouth shut. They beat Jake in front of her, and the oldest bully, one year older than Marceline, showed all of the boys what a blowjob was, forcing his penis down Marceline's throat. One by one, the bullies violated her, and to add an insult to injury, the oldest bully raped Marceline on the bench while all the boys watched, sometimes forcing another blowjob out of her. If there was a bright side to the situation at all, it would be that the bully, even though he came inside of Marceline, had stuck himself inside of the wrong hole. After that, the second-oldest bully showed Marceline a video of the entire event unfolding, threatening her with the release if she didn't attend to them every day.

That was what made Marceline snap, and she viciously took her guitar, being made of high-quality metal, and hacked at the boy who took the video, obliterating his phone. Still, there was a scuffle, and she was physically weak. The oldest bully yet again took her guitar, clubbed her with it a couple of times, and raped her again, still going into the wrong hole. The rest of the boys did the same, though none of them had the length to break her hymen, even if they got the right hole. They still ejaculated inside though, and Marceline was terrified of getting pregnant. They repeated this over and over again until they were satisfied; when she was absolutely dribbling with their fluids.

For her resistance, the oldest bully clubbed Jake with Marceline's guitar. The poor dog died a day later, too weak to continue living.

* * *

The same day Jake died was the same day that Finn learned that Bonny had sent the bullies after Marceline, who ran straight to Finn's home and cried into his chest after the ordeal was over. She told him about everything that happened, and when he saw the sorry state of Jake, he began to darken. His fire was going out, and his eyes became dull.

The day Jake died, Finn followed Marceline to the spot where the bullies intended to have sex with her. He had brought a large knife with him, and was completely prepared to use it. He had gloves on, a hoody, a _gas mask_, a hair net, heavy boots, cargo pants, and a bandana. He carried a small jerrycan of gasoline with him too, along with a lighter. He will leave no evidence.

As soon as the bullies forced Marceline to her knees and unzipped their pants, Finn burst into motion, dropping the jerrycan, roaring at the top of his lungs. He had closed off the area beforehand with junk. There was no escape but to get past him. The younger bullies learned the hard way as hornet's nests that Finn had extracted and placed in the junk sprang to life, the inhabitants stinging the bullies to death, or for the unlucky incapacitation, where they'd die in their sleep by poisoning. Finn immediately castrated the oldest bully, bringing him to his knees, and he took Marceline behind him, holding the knife out. He buried the knife in the head of the oldest bully, and stabbed the other bullies that stood their ground to death, mounting them and pulling out a smaller knife, tearing them to shreds. Marceline watched with glee and terror that her tormentors were being killed. She took a lead pipe herself and killed the boy that owned the phone that she beat the day before.

Two more deaths marked the end of the bullies. Finn dragged all of the bodies into one pile, threw his clothes and the knives in, and spread the gasoline. He set up a small tent to keep anyone from finding the bodies and clothes before they burnt, and then lit the pile up. On his way home, he had gotten his first kiss from Marceline, who thanked him for helping her, even if they would get in serious trouble. The only problem was that Jake was dead, and nothing could bring him back. A message from Bonny in his mailbox told him of all her intentions; how she wanted Marceline out of the way to make Finn suffer. Jake's death was a plus.

Another body was added to the pile that night, though it wasn't Bonny's.

-0-

It took a few months for Finn and Marceline to finally go all the way for the first time, just as Finn turned 14 in the real world. The two of them had killed entire classes worth of bullies, and, for all their trouble, they noticed that bullying was essentially nonexistent at that point. To celebrate, Marceline had brought coolers to Finn's room, and they drank like there was no tomorrow. Finn was already a husk of his former self, cold and hollow, and Marceline was the only one graced to see his old personality. Together, they got drunk, said things that they couldn't say sober, and made love through the night. In the morning, they went at it again, skipping school to be connected. No one noticed anyways; the both of them usually skipped school to make out somewhere.

Their next months were riddled with sex until Finn's parents walked in on them, forcing them apart. At this point, Finn was completely dependent on Marceline for his daily fix of love. No one loved him anymore. His parents called him an animal and sometimes a vegetable. His old friends didn't want to be friends with someone that changed so much, even if they weren't bullied for it. New kids were creeped out by his strange air. Marceline was his lifeline, and they had frequently played guitar on the roof of the school in the middle of the night before having sex and sleeping up there as well. Finn knew when to pull out too, so they didn't worry at all about contraceptives. All they needed was each other's skin. Their breath. Their lips. Their guitars too.

When Finn couldn't see Marceline anymore, he became distant, zoning out most of the time. He began to dream of a land called Ooo. He was happy there. He had Jake. The people were kind there. Soon, he began to fall into Ooo all the time, losing entire days. His parents were concerned about the family image. They sent him straight to therapy, and forced the habit out of him, getting rid of another outlet. Bonny was now known as the resident slut, having slept with everyone, including Finn (whom she had sex with the most,) and even the teachers. Marceline was the lone guitarist on the roof. Finn was falling apart.

-0-

Finn and Marceline had a chance meeting inside of the guitar store while their parents were shopping. Finn was ecstatic, hugging Marceline and crying a little. Her parents, however, were watching. She didn't respond to him. She didn't let him have his hope that he was dying to get. She pushed him away and pretended to be a stranger. Finn kept it up a couple more times before he ran out of the store with tears in his eyes. Marceline's heart was wrenched out of her chest, and she was ready to kill when her father patted her on the back, calling Finn trash.

Searching the mall for Finn, Marceline found him sitting in the corner, between two vending machines. He was nibbling on a candy bar with tears in his eyes. She extended her hand to him, and the two kissed in secret, together wholly. Their parents knew nothing of the chocolate-flavoured kiss.

Finn began to go to the school roof again, bringing his acoustic. He and Marceline played through the night, kissing and holding each other, abstaining from sex. They didn't want to get addicted again. They wanted no one to know. They couldn't afford it. They were both at the ends of their ropes.

-0-

A month before Finn was put in the hospital, he and Marceline had been playing on the roof together every night unseen. They were the ghosts of the area. They were at peace. They would play romantic songs. They would hold each other even tighter than before, whispering sweet nothings. Things were good. Finn was beginning to climb back up his rope, becoming happy again, just like Marceline.

The final nail in his coffin came when the two decided to play louder for once.

In a haze, Finn found himself hit in the head, his acoustic guitar in a million pieces behind him. Marceline was faring no better. She was up against the door to the roof, being raped by a man strikingly similar to Bonny; who turned out to be her brother. He knew all about sex, and took Marceline's official seal of being a virgin. She was crying out in pain. She was actually being _raped _by a fully-grown man that had no sense of restraint. He was larger than the other bullies too. Marceline had no chance.

Without a sound, Finn took Marceline's guitar and clubbed the man in the head. He quickly threw the body over the side of the roof, making sure the bastard died.

Marceline cried about that night until Finn finally decided that reality was too much. On his last day fully conscious, he took a handful of painkillers and hit himself in the head with a hammer, begging for some outside force to finally lay him to rest.

-0-

Here Marceline was, sitting by Finn and playing a sad song, as usual. She looked at Finn's comatose face, which was much calmer than he had ever been in the past year. She let tears flow. She loved him; she really did. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to get away from reality. She had been raped twice already. She didn't want it happening again. She wanted to be Finn's, and Finn's alone. She wanted to kiss him one more time while he was fully conscious before she sent herself off.

As it turns out, she didn't need to wait long. She had a strange dream one day after falling asleep beside Finn, and she heard a strange, disembodied voice that called himself the Fear Feaster. He told Marceline that he would allow Finn to wake again for one night, and that was the last he would ever be awake. After she agreed without hesitation, the Fear Feaster showed Marceline the world that Finn lived in. She saw what she was in the world, a punk rocker vampire; that gave her a genuine chuckle. She saw how much Finn cared about her by observing them. She held on to hope. The next night was their last.

And so it went. At exactly 10 PM, after visiting hours were over except for those with special permission, Finn's eyes fluttered open to the sound of a song that he and Marceline wrote. She was crying, and kissed him tenderly, with all she had. She looked him in the eyes and held him, and they made love once, a long, tender moment for both of them. After, they knew that they only had until the sun started rising again, like what the Fear Feaster had said. They played guitar and kissed and held each other even more, even more passionately until the first rays of light began to peek out from the ends of the earth. They played their last unfinished song; improvising it until they reached the inevitable, complete ending.

That was the same moment Fin fell back into his slumber, and Marceline soon followed.

-0-

"We won't have much time before of our memories of the real world are erased..." Finn whispered to Marceline, who was laying in his arms.

"I know that..." Marceline sighed, but smiled after, "I don't think we really need them anymore anyways. We'll be happier here."

"I guess..." Finn smiled, "Gimme a kiss..."

"Fineeeee~" Marceline whined, but the two shared a tender kiss before separating.

"That was nice..." Finn swooned.

"Yep..." Marceline chuckled, "You'll really have to work for those later though. I'm what, a 1000-some year old vampire with real mood issues right?"

"Yep. And Jake can talk and he's dating a unicorn/dragon thing."

"Makes me wonder what you were smoking in reality..." Marceline laughed loudly. Finn shut her up with a kiss.

"It won't matter. It's not reality anymore... It's... it's... I dunno, _Adventure Time _now."

"That's catchy." Marceline nodded. Finn smiled at her, kissing her one more time before he felt his memories fading.

_Goodbye reality._

_It's Adventure Time. _


End file.
